Dinner at the Mikealsons
by KC.xx
Summary: Klaus makes dinner


"I do" was all she said in her soft voice, their foreheads pressed against each other, relishing the moment that they both wished would never end.

* * *

Truthfully, Caroline didn't know what she was doing here. If a year ago someone were to tell her that her and Klaus would eventually be friends, she would laugh in their faces. Everything was different now and despite what she told everyone and the constant lies she told herself, deep down Caroline _wanted_ to be here.

With a deep breath Caroline walked into the Mikaelson mansion. All she could hear was the clacking of her shoes and the rustling of fire. "Klaus! Klaus! Kla-" She stopped calling his name when she found him starring into the fireplace.

"I'm glad you came", Said that deep sultry British voice of his.

"Well, it was either this or sympathy casserole", Caroline replied calmly as she walked towards him

Klaus turned to face her "I heard about your father…"

Caroline glared at him "Don't. Seriously"

"Very well then, on to more mannered subjects… shall we?" He gestured his hand towards a hallway and Caroline followed. He led her through the corridors and towards the light, the kitchen.

"I presume your friends don't know you're here?" Klaus spoke as they were walking

"Precisely", Caroline said just above a whisper

"Right. Guess we can have a lovely night this evening, and then tomorrow you can go back to hating me along with the rest of them"

Caroline was confused for a while with the sudden change in his attitude. One minute he's sweet and kind and the next he goes right back to being enigmatic and moody. She sighed, honestly, you couldn't win with this guy.

* * *

The kitchen was massive. It was lit by florescent lighting hanging just above their heads and a small lamp which sat next to the filled wine storage. The kitchen island was covered in marble and the floor was a caramel-hued parquetry laid in a bamboo pattern. Caroline wondered what the need of such a kitchen was, being a vampire and all.

She noticed the glass cupboard had a lot of vast array of goblets, tankards, horns, cups and saucers. The platters and trays were stacked upon the bottom and the middle shelves had an assortment of very fancy plates, which she assumed they must have collected over the centuries.

It was then that Caroline noticed the table with food. The devouring smell filled her nostrils.

_He couldn't have made this_, Caroline said to herself. _No way, there must have been a compelled maid here before I came._

Before even reasoning with herself she blurted out "You cook?"

Klaus smiled "You learn a few tricks and beneficial recipes when you live for so long"

"So…what is it?"

Klaus chuckled "It's a famous Italian dish, _**Ciceri e Tria**_. I learnt it back in 1804"

"And you still remembered how to make it?"

"Well keeping a few notes doesn't hurt anyone", He said starring deeply at her.

Caroline picked up her fork and took a taste of the dish. It was truly amazing. She never tasted anything like this before. It was salty, yet satisfying and cooked to a perfect al dente. She could taste the perfect blend of spices that married so well with the explosion of flavors in her mouth. Topped with a sprinkle of a delectable sauce that added the extra little kick that made her want to keep eating.

Klaus could see the changes in expressions on Caroline's face.

"Is it good?" He asked nervously. He was nervous? Why was he nervous!?

"Good? It's amazing! Who knew the Original Hybrid was capable of being such a good cook"

Klaus smirked "I'm glad you're liking it"

Klaus got up from his seat and walked towards Caroline offering his hand

"Dance with me, sweetheart"?

Caroline smiled, "sure, why not"

Klaus led her towards the middle of the living room, turning on the stereo and putting on what seemed like Celine Dion. They gracefully swayed to the soft music, both lost in thought and just enjoying the moment.

Klaus broke the silence first "Are you having a pleasant night?"

"Yes, this is fun" Caroline responded with a sweet smile, "I really am enjoying myself"

Klaus grinned at her, flashing those famous boyish dimples. He stared down at her with a scrutinizing gaze

"You look exquisitely beautiful tonight, Caroline" He said casually as he spun her around, mischief twinkling in his eyes

"Thank you", Caroline whispered back.

His arm slowly wrapped around her waist, bringing her in closer, while his other hand was intertwined with hers in the air. They both looked at each other for what felt like hours but was only mere seconds. His icy blue eyes analyzed her, taking in every detail of her face. She truly was a magnificent beauty.

Her voice had caught him off guard, not realizing he let his eyes linger on her for too long.

"For the record, I don't hate you, Klaus" Caroline spoke as she starred into his eyes innocently.

Before Caroline could make sense of what was going on, he had his lips crashed against hers. She tasted incredible, sweeter than anything he's ever tasted. Klaus thought for sure she would pull right away but was surprised to hear a small moan escape her throat. The kiss started sweet and innocent but soon grew more passionate. They were both lost in the kiss, savouring one another. Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck and twirled her fingers through his hair.

Slowly, Caroline pulled back from his mouth, as he still held her just as tight.

Klaus moved slowly towards Caroline's earlobe, she could feel his hot breath on her neck while he whispered in her ear "you…you like me"?

The feel of his lips pressed against her nape, only fueled her more. Every tiny little hair on the back of her neck, prickled and stood, as his fingers moved towards her lower back.

"I do"


End file.
